Empathy
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: No Summary.


This is dedicated to my dog I lost. His name was Charlie.

Disclaimer; Once again… I do not own the X-Files.

XxXxX

Scully was sitting outside of AD Skinner's office. She was wondering what her partner had done now. All she knew was that he was in trouble again.  
Skinner's secretary picked up the phone on the first ring. Then she stood up, lined up a stack of papers and held the door open.

"The assistant director will see you now." She said.  
Sighing she stood from the couch and walked into the room. The door closed behind her and she looked up at her boss.

"Have a seat, Scully." Skinner said. He looked back to his desk briefly to read the folder there as Scully sat down in front of his desk.

"What's this about sir?" She asked as she looked at Mulder in the seat besides her from the corner of her eye.  
He just sat there with an absent look. Like he wasn't aware of anything that was going on. He did have a bruised jaw which told her he'd gotten into a fight.

"Agent Mulder here is asking to go on an assignment because he believes that a girl was abducted."

"Yes… and?"

"By aliens. And when his permission slip was denied he punched the travel manager." He said through gritted teeth. Scully looked at her partner. He finally reacted and glanced at her momentarily, but once again looked down at his shoes ignoring everything going on.  
"Are you aware of the consequences? Reprimand, probation, suspension without pay. Now I'm going to give you one chance." He paused trying to keep the bark from his voice. "I'm going to approve of you going on this case, but be warned Scully. Keep your partner in line." He said sternly.  
She cleared her throat.

"Is that all sir?" There was a long hesitation as Skinner twisted his jaw, trying to keep his anger at bay.

"That will be all, _Agents_. Dismissed."

Both Scully and Mulder stood up. Skinner looked up at them once and grimaced then looked down at his papers again trying to ignore them. He wasn't too happy.  
Once they were out in the hallway she turned to stare at her partner in disbelief.

"What were you thinking, Mulder?"

"I don't know." He said absently.

"Mulder… you could have gotten yourself fired."

"So? Wouldn't be the first time I've gotten in trouble and they haven't fired me, yet."

"Yes… '_yet' _is exactly it. You've just gotten extraordinarily lucky."

"Come with me or don't, but either way I'm going." they had on of their stare downs before she sighed and gave up.

"Alright… when do we leave?"

"Now." He said. "We'll stop by your place and you can pack."

XxXxX

Frankfort, Kentucky.  
9:43 Am.

"So what exactly is going on here? Why are we here?" He looked at her then back at the road. "Mulder?" He reached into the back seat and pulled out a file and handed it to her.

"Missing person's case. Katie Frankwell. She's been missing for two weeks-"

"And you thinking after this long you'll find her alive?" His face fell at her words, but he continued, ignoring her question.

"The only witness was her older Brother. Jake Frankwell." He was silent and she looked at her partner. He had a tinge of something in his eyes. She only got a glimpse of it before he hid it. "The family is going nuts trying to find her. Some are saying that Jake did it."

"But you don't think he did?"

"He's only six years old. How could he have killed his own sister?"

"Mulder…. It doesn't say He's even being suspected. It says the Father is." she waited for his answer. "Mulder?"

"It doesn't?" He shook his head. "I t-thought it did." He said. He reached for the file to see for himself.

"Mulder, the road." She said and he dropped the file in the seat and slammed the brakes. "What is going on with you?"

"N-nothing. Um… sorry."

They didn't speak after that. He continued being distant.  
They pulled up to the Frankwell house hold Mulder got out of the care and went up the steps with Scully by his side. The door opened and a tall man stood there. He had a thick beard and was balding with a slight gut. His gray eyes were filled with pain.

"Mr. Frankwell?" Mulder asked sympathetically.

"Yes? Are you the FBI Agents?"

"Yes. I'm here about your daughter."

"Yes… Katie. Do… do you think she's still alive?"

"Um…" Mulder cleared his throat. "I-I think that well find her. Hope that we will. There's no guarantee, but… I promise I'm going to try."

"Please… uh… Come in."  
Mr. Frankwell sat down at the table with the agents and sighed sadly.

"Can you tell us what happened the night your daughter disappeared?" Scully asked since Mulder just seemed to be fiddling with his shirt sleeve. She already knew what was wrong. She'd seen him like this before.

"Well… I was at the neighbors that night and… I'd left them alone for a little while. I figured they were old enough that they'd be okay…" The man's voice broke. "But when I came back my baby girl was gone… and Jake… told me that there was a light. And that he didn't remember anything else. I just… it's been so hard since my wife passed… and now this."

"Um… Mr. Frankwell… where is Jake?"

"In his room."

"May I speak with him?"

"Sure, but he hasn't spoken a word since it happened."  
Nodding Mulder got up from the table and went up stairs. He saw the boy sitting on the bed staring at the floor.

"Hey, Jake." He said. "Your Dad tells me you haven't said anything since your sister. You think you could tell me what happened?" He asked. He looked around the room. "You like football huh? You know… I lost my sister too." The boy looked up at him.

"Did you ever find her?" He was hopeful.

"So… wha… what happened that night? What do you remember?"

"Not much… there was a big bright light… and then she was gone."

"I know how you feel, Jake. Believe me."

"Mulder?" He heard Scully call him. He smiled at Jake before he left the room. He walked down the stairs and Scully was standing there with an angry look. "Mulder… Skinner just called."

"Uh-oh."

"He says that you called in for some very, _very _expensive equipment for this case and put it on Bureau credit."

"I don't remember that… but I'll let you know if I do." He looked towards Mr. Frankwell. "Thank you for your time." He said before walking out. Mulder was ready to get in the car when he heard Scully.

"Why we here, Mulder?" She didn't wait for him to answer. "This is about your sister again isn't it?"

"Scully." he said and leaned against the car.

"You're not going to find her like this. You understand that right?"

"I have to do _something_, Scully."

"Mulder… this girl has been missing for two weeks and has probable been murdered. There is nothing you can do here. Let's go home."

"No. You can give up, give up like everybody else has, but I'm not going to!" He said and got in the car. He was fuming now. She didn't know what she could do to get him to drop this, but she knew that he wouldn't give up. She also knew that this case was killing him.

"Listen. I know you are probable mad at me now, but I'm just worried about you. Mulder, if this girl does turn out to be dead then you're just going to get hurt again. And I don't want to see that happen to you." He was listening, but he was still upset. "I've seen it too many times."

"I-I'm not getting too close, Scully."

"Just… be careful."

"I am careful." He said finally then got into the car.

XxXxX

Once again Mulder was having trouble sleeping and the T.V wasn't helping at all. Monster horror night was on and usually those old black and white movie got him to sleep, but not tonight. Sighing he rolled over and pulled the blanket over his head. Still nothing. He all, but gave up when the phone rang. Well… at least now he didn't have to sleep.

"Mulder." He answered. He gasped and sat up in bed. "What? When did it happen? Agent Scully and I will be there shortly." Jumping out of bed he quickly knocked on the door to Scully's room. After a few moments the door opened.

"Mulder, what's going on?" she asked concerned.

"Scully… Mr. Frankwell has been murdered."

"What? How?"

"I don't know. We've gotta go."

XxXxX

3:04 Am  
Frankwell residence.  
The police were there already taping up the house blocking on viewers. One of the officers grabbed Mulder by the arm.

"Hold on now son. Ya'll can't go in there."

"It's okay. Special Agent Mulder with the FBI." Mulder said quickly to the officer and pulled out his badge.

"My mistake sir." The officer answered apologetically. Mulder shrugged it off and jogged quickly into the house. The coroner was taking the body out and a paramedic was checking out Jake.

"How is he?" Mulder asked the medic.

"Just a little cut on the elbow where he tripped." The man said.  
Mulder looked around for the man in charge. He spotted the detective.

"Detective, what happened here?"

"Well… best as I can figure it was someone he knew. There was no Singh of a break in. He was stabbed in the back. He attacked the boy too, but the kid says he doesn't remember anything." The detective sighed in frustration.

"Let me know if you find anything." Scully walked up besides her partner. And he quickly turned to her. "Scully, can you autopsy the body?"

"Yeah, but Mulder I don't think we'll find anything."

"Just, please do it."

"Alright." She knew there was no point in arguing.

"What's the point in autopsying the body Mr. Mulder?" The detective asked coldly.

"I don't know, yet."  
Mulder walked back over to Jake and kneeled by his side.

"Hey. How ya' feeling?"

"Okay…" Jake said quietly.

"I'm sorry about your dad."

"He wasn't really my dad."

"What do you mean?" Mulder asked confused.

"Him and Mrs. Frankwell took me when my real dad gave me and my sister to them. He said it would be safer."

"Safer how?"  
The boy shrugged. Just as he was about to ask another question the detective interrupted him.

"Agent Mulder, we're going to be taking the boy to stay with one of my officers." The officer walked in and looked at Jake. It was the same officer who'd stopped him before he got in the house. "Or if it's too much for you to handle Officer Luger I could take the boy." The detective said glaring at the officer.

"No, no. I can handle it just fine." Ignoring him the officer looked towards the young boy. "I'm sorry about Mr. Frankwell, Jake."

"Actually if it's alright I'd like to take the boy into protective custody."  
The officer sneered and the detective just scoffed and shrugged.

"Whatever you want to do." The detective answered.

"Now just hold on, Derek. You know damn well I can take care of the boy just fine on my own!"

"Enough. I know you can, but if Agent Mulder feels the boy needs to be taken into protective custody then I'm sure he knows what's best."  
The officer shot one glaring glance at Mulder before storming off.

"Thanks." Mulder said to the detective. "Come on, Jake. I'm going to take you with me."  
Jake stood slowly and followed Mulder.

XxXxX

The hotel room wasn't the greatest place in the world, but he had no where else to take the boy and he wanted him with him so he could make sure nothing happened. He was beginning to get his suspect.  
Jake was getting ready in the bathroom. While Mulder sat in a chair. Eyes trained on the door. His gun was on the nightstand next to him just in case.  
He leaned his head against his hand with his elbow on the armrest of the chair. He was tired, but he had to keep watch.  
A knock at the door startled him. He grabbed his gun from the night stand, pulled it from the holster and slowly walked to the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Mulder."  
He relaxed and clicked the safety on his gun.

The second her partner opened the door she knew there was something wrong. He looked as tired as she felt.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He shrugged and went back to the chair. She sat in the chair across from his and opened the file she had from her autopsy.  
The second he saw her open the file he gazed down at it. As if he could read it himself from where he was sitting.  
She knew he couldn't, but regardless he still tried.

"What did you find?" He asked impatiently.

"You were right." She sighed. "There was something. First of all he wasn't stabbed by a knife."

"Then what?"

"From what I can tell is he was shot. By what I'm not sure, but the suspect must have dug the bullet out with a knife because I couldn't find it.  
That must mean he knows how we work."

"Yeah…" Mulder answered slowly. He got up and paced the room. "Scully… what if it's a cop?"

"It would make sense. We'll need more evidence first." She reminded him.  
He rubbed his eyes and slouched his back and shoulder against the wall behind him. It suggested his disappointment.

"Is that all?" He asked. He was staring at some blank place on the bay carpeted floor.

"Yeah. That's all." She told him. He sat back down in the chair and buried his face in his hands. "Mulder… I asked you not to get close to this. I don't want to see you hurt again." he shook his head. "I can see you already have."  
Jake came out in his pajamas with little dinosaurs on them. He looked sad and she could see that Mulder was sympathizing with that.  
Once again Mulder stood and walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers.

"Come on. You need to sleep." He said softly. Jake shook his head no. and Mulder sighed. "I-I… know that you don't feel like it, but you have to sleep. Come on." Finally the boy complied. He lifted him easily and tucked him into the bed. He smiled before turning out the light. He was just starting to walk away.

"Mr. Fox?" She saw that name made him flinch. His sister had called him that and it made him remember. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Jake." He said and sat down in the chair again. He was totally focused on the door. The boy was out like a light in a matter of minutes. "Don't you just wish you could fall asleep that fast?" He asked.

"Mulder, why don't you get some sleep yourself?"

"I can't."  
She stood up and closed the file. She leaned down besides him and kissed his cheek. A long lingering kiss that made him close his eyes for a moment.

"Please, try."

"I will." He said. She left the room and he drowned in his own darkness. Still he kept his gaze on the door, but he soon found he could no longer stay awake. He tried, but it was no use.

XxXxX

Slowly he came to. The darkness faded and he could see the light behind his eyes. He gasped realizing he'd fallen asleep and looked towards the bed. Jake was gone. He stood quickly and grabbed his gun.  
His guess was wrong. Jake walked out of the bathroom.

"Jake? Are you alright?" He asked quickly.

"I was brushing my teeth. Mommy told me I had to brush them everyday."

"Right. Just… tell me before you do that."

"What about when I gots to pee-pee?"

"Uh… you don't have to tell me that."

"Mr. Fox. I'm worried about my Daddy."

"Why?"

"'Cause… He was supposed to come get me."

"What do you mean? Jake..." Mulder gasped. "Who's your Daddy?"

"He's a policeman."  
Scully opened the door with two cups of coffee. Mulder quickly grabbed his coat.

"Mulder… what's going on?" She asked confused.

"Scully I need you to watch Jake. It the cop. Officer Luger. I'm going after him." He didn't even give her a chance to ask where he was going.  
He jumped in his car and the rubber burned as he hit the gas. Scully grabbed the boys hand and led him back to her room. She had to call back up for Mulder.

XxXxX

Mulder slowed his car when he saw Officer Luger's police cruiser parked in front of an abandon warehouse. He drew his gun and went through the door. The lock was broken off.

XxXxX

"Agent Scully?"

"What is it, Jake?" She asked pacing as she waited for the phone to go through.

"Detective Ryan is here."

"What?" She asked confused. "I didn't even call him. Did Mulder call him Jake?"

"No."

XxXxX

Mulder spotted Officer Luger as he was walking out.

"Hold it right there!" Mulder ordered.

"What's going on Agent Mulder?" The officer asked as he approached slowly.

"Officer Luger drop your gun right now."  
He stopped and unclipped his holster and dropped his weapon.

"Look… you don't understand, Mulder."

"Shut up and put your hands behind your head."

"This isn't what it looks like. You've got it all wrong."

XxXxX

Scully looked up at the detective.

"Agent Scully? Where's your partner at?" The detective asked.

"He went after Officer Luger."

"Charlie? Why?"

"He's the one that killed them."

"He's not the one who killed them."

"How do you know?" She asked at the Detective's sneer.

XxXxX

Mulder was confused now.

"What do you mean I don't understand?"

"It's not me. I'm, Jake's Father."

"Yeah. I know that."

"I was trying to protect him and his sister."

"From who?"

"The Detec-" A loud gunshot filled the air and hit the officer. Mulder shot three rounds and grabbed the officer and slung him over his shoulder. There were still bullets being shot. He didn't know from where.  
He set the officer down against his car and grabbed the radio.

"I have an officer down at Red's Warehouse. I need paramedics here now." He quickly kneeled next to the officer.  
"Charlie, listen to me! You said it's the detective?"

XxXxX

The storm clouds rolled in and the detective stared out the window at them.

"Because he was with me of course."

"Can you verify that?" Scully asked.

"Are you saying you don't believe me?" The detective asked irritated.

"No. I'm not saying that."

"Then what the hell are you saying?"

"I'll ask you to watch you language in front of Jake."

"Fine." The detective was very angry now. "I don't have time for this. The girl was found dead Agent Scully." he said annoyed.

"What?"

"Yeah. That's what I need to tell him." He sighed. "And why are you two here anyway? Do you even have authorization?"  
She was silent now. She knew they didn't. They weren't even supposed to be here. There would be in _very _big trouble for this one.  
"So you don't then? Nobody at the bureau knows you two are here?" The detective asked. He was interested now as he stepped closer.

XxXxX

"Charlie! Damn it answer me! Is it the detective?" Mulder asked and shook the officer.

"N-n-no…. it's…"  
Then it hit him, hard. He realized it all. 'Mommy told me I had to brush them every day'. Jake hadn't meant she _had _told him everyday. He'd meant she _did _tell him everyday.

"Your wife?"

"That's right Agent Mulder." A voice said from behind him. He turned slowly and saw a woman with blondish hair standing there with a gun on him.

"Hello, Charlie." She sneered and aimed the gun and shot him in the shoulder. She aimed at Mulder then. "Where is my boy Agent Mulder?"  
A man walked up behind her. He smiled and kissed her then looked back at Mulder and crossed his arms.

"This is your knew husband?" Mulder asked.

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?" The man asked in annoyance.

"Nope. Do you?"  
The man laughed then stopped and glared at him as he realized what he had just said.

"Hey!"

"Shush." she elbowed the man. "Where's my son?"

"I don't know."

"Wrong answer. I'll give you one more chance. This will end badly for you if you don't tell me where he is. _Where is he_?"

"Who?" She nodded to the bald man next to her and he smiled as he grabbed a baseball bat.

"Where is he?" She asked. Mulder swallowed hard before answering.

"Mexico." He wasn't going to give the boy up for anything. Even if he had to die to protect him.

"You leave my son alone, Lois!" Charlie snapped. The big man hit Charlie in the stomach with the bat.

XxXxX

"Really? So you played _against _the rules? FBI Agents?" The detective asked. Scully nodded. "Wow. I love that. Rule breakers." He chuckled. The detective's beeper went off and his eyes widened. "We've got gunshots reported at Red's Warehouse." He said quickly.

"Mulder." She said.

"I'll get one of my men here to watch the boy." he was going out the door, but she grabbed his arm.

"Wait… if Charlie was with you… then who killed Mr. Frankwell?"

"I… I don't know…" they both realized it at the same time.

"His wife." Scully said.

XxXxX

"Shut up!"

"I'm hooked on a feeling… I'm high on believing… that you're in love with me-" Charlie snickered that the Agent's singing was annoying them. Until they smacked Mulder hard in the stomach with the bat. They were both on there knees with their hands tied behind there backs.

"Want to know where my son is!" Lois yelled and demanded the answer, but Mulder was too busy coughing up a lung. "You're not gonna tell me?" Mulder didn't answer her. He glared at Lois letting her know that she would get no answer from him. Then she nodded towards her husband.  
"He's of no use to us. Finish him."

"Charlie… give this to my partner." Mulder whispered and handed a small piece of paper when they weren't looking.

"If I make it that long." Charlie answered. "I will."  
The heavens opened up and wept covering the ground with it's tears. Charlie looked up against the rain that stung his eyes.

"Are you scared?" He asked still looking up.

"No. You?"

"The earth is only our temporary home Mr. Mulder."

"You believe that?"

"Don't you?"

"I want to believe."

It was then that Charlie felt in his hands what Mulder had given him in the paper. He quickly worked to cut the ropes with the knife, but he was too late.

The man approached and hit Mulder in the side of the head on a running swing. It hit him so hard the wood splintered and he hit the ground.  
Charlie had just cut the ropes and grabbed his gun and shot the big man first then as his wife raised her gun he fired.  
He quickly went to the Agents side. It was hopeless, but he tried CPR.  
Just then a car pulled up his partner and the Agent's. He gave up on the Agent. It was too late.

"Is he alight? Charlie is he alright?"

"No."

"Mulder? Can you hear me?" Scully pulled her partner close to her. The detective went over to the bodies.

"They're dead!" The detective called back.

"Mulder, please…"

"H-he told me to give this to you." Charlie gave her the paper.  
_Please…. Don't be dead. God, please don't let him be dead. _She prayed silently. That was it he woke up.

"Mulder?" She asked shocked. He wasn't dead he was alive. He looked around.

"Jake!"

"He's fine, Mulder. Stay still." She stuttered. She couldn't believe he was alive.

"I sa…" He trailed.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"What? You what?"

"No." He closed his eyes against the rain. "She's dead."

XxXxX

Mulder was just getting out of the hospital. So was Charlie.  
Scully had come with Jake. The second Jake saw his Father he yelled happily.

"Daddy!" He ran to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry about your daughter, Charlie." Mulder said. The officer nodded sadly. "I know what it's like to lose someone."

"Yes… I know you do, but _we'll _see them again." Charlie assured. "Are you ready to go home now, Jake?" the boy nodded. "Feel free to visit any time you're in Kentucky."

"I will."

XxXxX

They were heading back to the hotel rooms when Scully found she could no longer wait to ask him something.

"Mulder… how did you know the girl was dead. I never told you." He pulled the car to the side of the road and put it in park.

"Because… Scully… I saw her."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… I was dead. And I saw her." He breathed a few times like he was struggling to get it out.

"Mulder… there's-"

"Don't tell me there's an explanation for it!"

"Mulder-"

"Scully, I'm telling you what I saw."

"I don't have an explanation, Mulder… only faith. I believe you."  
It was silent for what seemed like forever. A very long time in fact.

"Did you read the note Charlie gave you?"

"No." She pulled it from her coat and handed it to him, but he closed her hand over it.

"I want you to."

"Why?"

"Because of this. Because I love you. I don't want to wait until I die to let you know."

"Then that's what it says?"

"That's what it says." He sat back in his seat. "I don't know. I guess I was scared to believe just as much as you were."

"I didn't think you were scared of anything, Mulder."

"Everybody's scared of something." She took his hand and laced her fingers with his and he looked up at her.

"Let's get out of here."  
He smiled and started the car.

"Ok." the sun was setting behind the car streaking the sky with red and orange and yellow.  
Matching the flowers on the side of the road. Everything was too perfect to be an accident of cells spontaneously combining.  
It was completely and totally perfect.

XxXxX

THE END

Thanks for reading. Leave a review.

Dedicated to my dog  
RIP Charlie T Luger. I'll meet you there.


End file.
